


The Cartel Connection-- Part 2

by storyhaus



Series: Fire and Rain [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Issues, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Mac, jack and the team go after Walsh and Gomez but Jack has a deeply personal reason for the mission...but we all know things never go according to plan...This is a continuation of The Cartel Connection --Part 1 found here under CSI: San Diego
Series: Fire and Rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Fire and Rain series.

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 1

"Did Matty say why she wanted to see us?" Bozer asked Mac who shook his head.

"All she said was that it was urgent." Mac replied.

"If that's the case why isn't Jack already here?" Bozer wondered.

Mac had tried to call Jack but it went to voicemail and Mac was worried it was about Jack.

"Mac?" Riley called entering the house.

"On the deck." He called and soon she appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked placing her rig on the chair.

"Let's wait for Jack, he'll be here soon." Matty said coming onto the deck.

"Anybody want anything?" Bozer asked, "coffee, water...breakfast?" He asked jokingly since it was early.

"Coffee." Matty answered while Riley nodded in agreement and smothered a yawn.

Bozer had just finished preparing the java when Jack walked in.

He handed him a mug of coffee then took the others to the deck.

"We're all here so what's going on Matty?" Mac asked as they sat down.

Matty took a sip of her coffee then pulled out her iPad.

"We've been keeping an eye out for El Noche's associates. These two men were picked up on traffic camera's in San Diego." She showed them.

"I don't remember seeing them at the compound." Mac replied studying their photographs.

"They were low level. We're still trying to find out their names."

"Why were they in San Diego?" Riley asked.

"With El Noche in prison his territory is up for grabs." Matty replied.

"Who's moving in on it Matty?" Mac asked fearing he already knew the answer.

"La Ola." She answered grimly.

"Hold on, isn't La Ola in Peru?" Bozer asked.

"Louis Gomez, their leader is a Mexican national who moved into Peru to peddle his drugs." Matty replied.

"If these men work for El Noche, he's gotta be pissed they jumped ship and are working for a rival cartel." Mac surmised looking at Jack who'd yet to comment, even to call El Noche 'El Nacho'.

"We believe the men were in the states trying to curry favor with Gomez." Matty answered.

"How so? A new pipeline?" Riley asked.

"No. A hit." Matty replied.

"On who?" Bozer asked.

"Us." Jack looked at Mac.

"You two and James. Some of the agency's just got wind of it." Matty added.

"I've been expecting it." Jack nodded.

At times it was easy with the way Jack acted to forget that he was an experienced soldier and CIA agent.

"This is off the books guys. Do what you have to...either bring Gomez and Jonas Walsh in or..."

They all understood the 'or' gave them cart blanche to go all James Bond on them with a license to kill.

"I have private transportation arranged for you. Wheels up in an hour. Walk me out Jack."

The pair of senior agents left them on the deck.

"Riles can you try and find out who else Gomez may have hired to take us out?" Mac asked.

"I'll hack his account for a money trail." She nodded and set to work.

"Boze make sure your kit is stocked, we may need it."

Jack closed the front door and Matty turned to him.

"How is your cousin?"

"Critical. In a coma." 

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Yeah. We both know how this happened." He clenched his jaw.

"We can't be sure." She replied.

"Matilda! You called 911 because you were tracking them! They mistook Nicky for me. We both know that." Jack said guiltily.

"You do have a striking resemblence." She smirked.

"We're freaking identical." Jack replied, "you're words if I recall."

Jack had been keeping tabs on his cousin using CIA resources and she was his boss so she knew what her agents were up to at all times.

_Like I knew he and Sarah Adler were more than partners._

"No holds barred Matty, I mean it." He looked at her dead serious.

They went after his family and he was pissed.

"Use whatever skills you deem necessary." She nodded just as serious.

Jack watched her leave then pulled his own keys out and headed for his car, sending a quick text to Mac telling him he'd see them at the jet then went home to pack his own gear.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 2

Mac picked up items he might need to infiltrate La Ola's compound.

Bozer packed his make-up kit and prosthetics.

Riley dug around in Gomez's records and transactions and found out Mac, Jack and James had a price on their heads.

They took Riley's car to the airstrip, Jack wasn't there yet so they waited for him to arrive.

Jack arrived ten minutes later and pulled two duffle bags out then led them into the plane.

"I'm your pilot, Marco." The Mexican man introduced himself to them, "use this transponder when you're ready for ex-fil." He handed it to Jack then they buckled in and headed south.

"Senorita Webber has a car ready to take you to a private location unknown but to her and your contact." Marco told them when they landed at the private hangar and saw an old pick-up truck waiting.

"Gracias Marco, we'll be in touch, sooner rather than later." Jack nodded and they went to meet their contact.

"Been a long time Jack."

"Do-Jo! Damn man it's good to see you." Jack grinned and hugged him, "but what's with the truck dude?"

"You wish to remain inconspicuous yes?" 

"Hi, I'm Mac, this is Bozer and Riley and yes we don't want anyone to know we're here." Mac nodded.

"Don Julio." The Mexican national nodded.

"Old Do-Jo and I work a few missions in old Mehico. It'll be good to have you watching our backs man."

"No problemo." The man grinned.

The American's climbed into the truck with Mac, Riley and Bozer in the bed while Jack sat in the cab with his old friend.

Don Julio took them to an out of the way house where Riley set up her rig.

"I took the liberty of placing eyes and ears around the compound." Don Julio said giving Riley the code to access them.

"We're in." She announced a few seconds later.

"How did you get inside the compound?" Mac frowned.

"Senor Gomez had an...insect infestation." Don Julio smiled.

"That's my man." Jack clapped his back.

"So what's the plan?" Bozer asked.

"As it turns out Senor Gomez is expecting a very rich British buyer." 

"Has he seen the buyer?" Mac asked.

"No. They've only spoken by phone. I have recorded some of the conversations."

"Guess I'm going to work on my British accent. Boze, get my 'bodyguard' and I masked up--" Mac motioned to Jack when Don Julio shook his head.

"No. The buyer, Mister Charles Collins travels with his American accountant and a female friend. No bodyguard, I'm sorry Jack. Mister Collins is arrogant, feels he is untouchable, he also has a blackbelt in jujitsu."

"It'll be okay Jack, you'll be our back-up." Mac assured him.

Jack was not happy at all but had no choice but to go along with the plan, though he would be close-by.

"Jack and I will keep a close eye on you. Senor Gomez's compound is less than a mile from here. Mister Collins is due to arrive in three days by private plane."

"We need a jet." Mac frowned pulling his phone.

"Actually, Mister Collins likes to fly in on a small plane." Don Julio replied.

"Like the one we came in on?" Bozer asked.

"Much like the old truck it is inconspicuous."

"He's right, a private plane would likely draw attention." Mac agreed.

"We have a lot of work to do." Riley replied.

"Jack and I will scout out the compound." Don Julio replied and motioned Jack to follow him while they got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 3

Jack looked through the scope of his sniper rifle keeping an eye on Gomez.

"Put a hit on us will you you son of a bitch." Jack muttered, it would be so easy to slip back into his Special Forces mind set and put a single bullet through the drug lords head.

"Easy amigo, we'll take care of things soon." Julio soothed.

"Not soon enough Do-Jo, I don't like the kids being on their own." 

"That is why you and I are here Jack."

"It really is good to see you man. Can I ask you something?"

"Si."

"I read the reports but how did panera bread get the drop on you to kill Logan?" Jack looked at him.

"I have asked myself that so many times." Julio answered quietly, "what could I have done differently?"

"What ifs kill guys like us." Jack squeezed his shoulder and returned to spotting when he saw Jonah Walsh.

_I could take them both down right now..._

"Easy amigo, follow the plan."

"The plan sucks man. My job is to protect Mac, Riley and Bozer and I'm being sidelined here." Jack scowled.

"You are where they need you to be." Julio replied.

"I still don't like it." Jack replied and slid down the slope, "let's head back."

Don Julio nodded and followed him as they left their lookout perch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's closer." Bozer nodded.

Mac repeated the phrase several more times.

"By jove I think he's got it." Riley laughed.

"I'm not Eliza Doolittle." Mac eyed her.

"Boze could make you her." Riley teased.

"Jack would love that." Mac rolled his eyes.

"What would I love?" Jack asked as they entered the house, he placed his rifle on the table, chamber empty.

"Taco's." Mac answered giving Bozer and Riley a look.

"I could go for taco's." Jack nodded and looked at Julio hopefully.

"I know just the place." He smiled.

They were full of taco's and beer, Julio had gone home and Mac got back to work on his British accent while Bozer worked on their prosthetics and Riley continued her search of La Ola records.

Jack watched them all then slipped outside and listened to the sounds of the unfamiliar night insects.

"You okay?"

"Don't like this Mac, don't like this at all." He admitted.

"I know big guy but I also know you'll still have my back even if you aren't there beside me."

"Always brother." Jack nodded and they fist bumped.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 4

Matty had let them know that the two men had been executed and dumped in the Nevada desert , most likely on orders of El Noche for being traitors.

Their three days passed quickly and Mac, Riley and Bozer headed to where Marco waited with the plane late that afternoon.

Riley had rerouted Mister Collins calls to Mac and they received the landing coordinates.

"Show time." He breathed.

'Break a leg.'

"They say that in show business Jack, it's bad luck everywhere else." Bozer answered.

'You're putting on a show so this totally applies.'

Mac and Bozer exchanged amused looks and Mac opened the door to the plane and hopped out helping Riley and let Bozer get off by himself.

"Mister Collins, welcome to Mexico."

"Gracias Senor Gomez." Mac replied.

"Let us proceed to my hacienda for dinner."

'Mac!'

"Perhaps we could discuss our business over the meal?" Mac added to appease Jack.

"We shall see Mister Collins." Gomez said escorting them to his black, expensive, Humvee.

'Crime certainly buys a nice ride, we're right behind you Mac.'

Julio followed the vehicle keeping his distance to avoid suspicion.

They turned on a side street while the others went straight to the stately house.

By the time Mac arrived at Gomez hacienda Jack and Julio were ensconced on the hillside above keeping watch.

"Please, mi casa es su casa." Gomez ushered them inside, "this is my associate Mister Walsh."

"Welcome to Mexico Mister Collins." 

"Thank you." Mac managed to choke out the words to the man who tried to kill him once already.

"Who are your friends?" Walsh looked Riley up and down.

"Ms. Bishop and Mister Stewart." Mac replied , knowing Walsh would dig around and find out who they were, find exactly what Riley wanted him to.

They passed a full length ornate mirror and Mac glanced at his reflection.

Bozer had given him a slightly smaller Jay Leno chin and fuller cheeks and nose. He wore a dark brown wig and green contacts. He was dressed in jeans, dress shoes, a dress shirt and blazer. He wore Jack's watch, it was the only thing his friend splurged on besides his cars.

Bozer had donned minimal prosthetics and wore silver wire-rimmed glasses, a short sleeved polo shirt and jeans with deck shoes.

Riley had no prosthetics but wore a dark bobbed cut wig, she was clad in a black suit and tank top along with high heeled boots.

"So tell me Mister Walsh, what is it you do for Senor Gomez?" Riley asked in a slightly accented voice.

"Security." He smiled.

"You too." She winked back.

Riley waited for a comment from Jack but there was none coming.

She exchanged a look with Mac and Bozer.

"Eat. It is all local." Gomez motioned and they filled their plates.

Mac took a small bite and placed his fork down, he suspected there was some sort of dampening field on electronics in the compound keeping them from hearing Jack but they had to proceed with the plan and knew Jack would do the same.

"Mister Gomez, I have several customers--"

"You are in a rush Senor Collins? Relax, enjoy, time is slower here." Gomez replied and dug into his meal.

Mac gave a look to Bozer and Riley and the trio took small bites and moved the food around to appear they were eating more than they were.

Gomez finished his meal and wiped his mouth.

"Now, Mister Collins, we shall discuss business, let us walk and talk alone."

"My associates--" 

"Will be fine, Mister Walsh will see to them." Gomez usher him to the door and out of the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 5

Jack watched Mac and Gomez through the rifle scope drawing a bead on Gomez.

"Mac, can you hear me? Show me a fist bump if you can." He said.

He breathed relieved when Mac placed his fist on his chest for a fraction of a second.

"You were right Do-Jo, looks like Gomez has dampeners inside to block external communications."

'Yes,' Mac nodded, 'I have a rather large order, my clientele is...anxious for your product.'

"How are Riley and Boze doing Do-Jo?" 

"They are engaging Mister Walsh in conversation ."

"Just keep an eye on them alright?"

"As always my friend."

Jack nodded and listened to Mac and Gomez keeping his eye on them.

'How anxious Mister Collins?'

'Five million American dollars anxious.' Mac answered.

Jack shook his head, it was damn weird to hear Mac with a British accent.

'I like that kind of anxious.' Gomez smiled, 'I have other business to attend to so we will talk again in the morning.' 

'Tomorrow? Senor Gomez I had planned one day here to conclude our business then fly back to the states.'

'So you have no hotel reservations? You shall all stay here Mister Collins.'

"No way in hell Mac!" 

'We don't wish to impose Senor Gomez.'

"Mac!" Jack hissed at him.

'No imposition. Come I will show you to the guest rooms.'

Jack silently cursed and clenched his jaw as Mac gave a look toward Jack's position and a slight nod to him.

"This is good amigo, they can find more information to charge them with." Don Julio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Or it could all go to hell in a hand basket!" Jack retorted watching Mac and Gomez return to the house as the sun started to set.

"Let us return to the house Jack, we must eat and sleep."

Jack shook his head.

"I'm not leaving them unguarded."

"Jack, they are going to bed." Julio motioned and Jack took a look.

"Remember your training guys." He said aloud hoping they could hear him somehow then he and Don Julio slipped away in the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 6

Jack was laying on the bed,eyes closed when he felt three hits impact his chest.

"My name is Don Julio not Do-Jo! Working for Senor Gomez pays far better than your government just as it did working for La Pantera all those years ago. Adios Senor Dalton." Julio spat pulling the ear comm out of Jack's ear and smashing it under his foot.

He heaved Jack up and drug him to the truck then drove him to the jungle, disposing of Jack's body before heading to Gomez's hacienda.

Mac woke from his light doze at around 5 a.m, he walked to the door and turned the knob and found it locked.

He pulled an old credit card out, one he carried for this reason, slipped it between the door jamb and the lock on the door, sliding it down and jimmying the lock.

He turned the knob and the door opened, peering out he saw the hall empty so he stepped out closing his door and over to Bozer's room, when they had been shown to their room last night he made sure he was the last one in to see where his friends where sleeping, he tried the knob expecting it to be locked but it wasn't, frowning he slipped inside and halted, the room was empty.

"Boze?" He whispered and tried the bathroom which also was empty.

Mac hurried out having a bad feeling he rushed to Riley's room and found the same emptiness.

He strode back into the hall and ran into Gomez and Walsh.

"Problems...Mister MacGyver?" Gomez smiled and Walsh patted Mac down taking the credit card, and Jack's watch. "Yes, Mister MacGyver, I set this trap for you. There was no Mister Collins." Gomez smiled smuggly.

"Where are my friends?" Mac demanded dropping the pretense.

"Safe...for now. Do as you are told and they will stay that way." Gomez answered.

"Unlike Dalton." Walsh grinned.

"What did you do to Jack?!?" Mac glared at him worried about his friend.

"Senor Julio has been itching to kill him...so I indulged him." Gomez chuckled.

"Jack...Jack is dead?" Mac felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Pop.Pop.Pop." Walsh pointed his finger at Mac and smiled.

"You will help me or your friends will suffer Senor Dalton's fate." Gomez threatened.

Mac had no choice for Bozer and Riley's sake but then he would find a way to save them and avenge Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 7

This isn't good, Riley thought as she tried to move her hands and realized she was tied to a chair.

"Welcome back Senorita Davis." One of Gomez men smiled.

_What was his name? Macari? Marriachi? God, I'm channeling Jack now! Marceliano, that's it!_

"Senor Marceliano, my name is Lydia Bishop--"

Marceliano backhanded her.

"You are Riley Davis. You work for the Phoenix Foundation...for James MacGyver." Marceliano pulled her wig off.

"Where are my friends?" Riley dropped the pretense and glared at him.

"Ah, Mister Ste--I apologize, Mister Bozer is close-by. Mister MacGyver is assisting Senor Gomez and the soldier Dalton...he is dead."

"You're lying!" Riley shook her head.

"No Senorita, I assure you Jack Dalton is dead." Don Julio said entering the room, "I killed him myself." He grinned.

_No, Jack is not dead! He's too damn stubborn to die. But if he is dead..._

"I will kill you for him!" She vowed.

Don Julio laughed delighted.

"You are a fierabras (spitfire). I look forward to you trying senorita." He bowed at her and departed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bozer sat up and looked around.

He felt his hands tied behind his back and to the chair.

No Mac. No Riley. No Jack. 

"Ola Mister Bozer." Don Julio walked into the room.

"Yeah figures, why do Jack's friends all turn out to be bad guys?"

"Perhaps Jack Dalton brings out the worst in people? It is no matter now since he is dead."

"Dead? Ain't no way Jack's dead. He like a cat, he has nine lives."

"I put three bullets into 'the cat' Mister Bozer. I assure you, he is dead."

Bozer looked down, he wouldn't believe Jack was gone. Not Jack!

"You are going to be sorry for all of this!"

"You are not as amusing as Senorita Davis." Don Julio sighed and left before Bozer could ask about Mac and Riley, a guard stepped inside and Bozer looked at his semi-automatic weapon wondering how he was going to get out of this.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 8

"You see Mister MacGyver I have learned to spread my business around." Gomez said as they drove.

"Let me guess, you have another lab." Mac rolled his eyes.

"One thing your father never learned, always have a back-up plan. No improvising crap." Walsh smiled.

"Seems to me our improvising ruined your plans last time." Mac replied.

"Know if you do not cooperate and complete this project your friends will die Mister MacGyver." Gomez reminded him as they arrived.

"I assume you want me to work on KX-7? I'll need to see the formula notes."

"Your father told you." Walsh replied.

"He told me what it was for but I need to know his formula so I can make adjustments to the parts he got wrong."

Gomez nodded to Walsh who pulled them up on the computer.

"You have forty-eight hours or they die." Gomez said and locked Mac inside the lab.

Mac knew there would be guards outside, probably Walsh too.

He studied the chemicals around him and picked up two putting them in reach for later then set to work on the project of making a ''super soldier" .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day turned to night as Marco sat in the hangar.

"Ola amigo." Don Julio handed him a beer and cigarette.

"Muchos gracias." Marco nodded and touched his beer bottle to Don Julio's, "The Americano's never suspected you were not an ally but an enemy eh?"

"No, nor did they suspect you were not their pilot." 

"May Diego's soul rest in peace." Marco replied and they both laughed, "too bad about about Pedro and Ricky."

"They were el stupido to go after Dalton's cousin to think they could gain favor with Senor Gomez." Julio shook his head, "mistaking the director for Dalton, as if the man is that intelligent to run a crime lab." Julio snickered.

"The others with the departed Senor Dalton?" Marco asked.

"The boy is at the lab, his friends are our unhappy guests."

"Do you think the boy will do as he is told?"

"If he wishes his friends to live." Julio nodded, "once his has completed the syrum they will all join Dalton in los infiernos (the afterlife)." He said finishing his cigarette and gound it beneath his boot, swallowed the rest of the beer and tossed the bottle to the side. "Buenos noches amigo." He bade and headed back to the hacienda.

Marco blew a smoke ring and smiled...until a hand snaked around his neck.

"Don't you know those things will kill ya? Now, you are going to tell me where this lab is capice?" Jack whispered into his ear as he tightened his hold.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 9

Jack groaned as he got to his knees.

He eased his jacket off with a wince and took a deep breath removing his shirt and ripping the velcro strips open of his kevlar vest and lifted it over his head with another groan.

After inspecting the vests and finding the three slugs imbedded in it and not his chest he gently probed his ribs and winced.

_Not broken but bruised to hell._

He carefully redonned the vest, shirt and jacket and climbed to his feet.

A look at his watch had told him it had been almost a full day since Do-Jo shot him.. _and the kids have no idea their cover has been blown,_ he worried as he walked.

It took him a while to find what passed as a road and he kept to the trees as he followed it back to a familiar area.

His sense of direction was honed in the Army so he knew exactly where he was going.

By the time he reached his destination it was almost dusk.

He hung back scanning the area and saw a black SUV pull up and Do-Jo got out and walked over to Marco with a coffee and cigarette's.

Jack eased closer sticking to shadows to listen to them.

By the time Do-Jo snuffed his cigarette out Jack was seething, _guess Marco won't be assisting in the rescue._

He waited until Don Julio was out of view and used the shadows to slip up behind Marco and snake an arm around his neck.

"Don't ya know thise things will kill ya? Now, you are going to tell me where this lab is capice?" Jack whispered in his ear as he tightened his hold. "I can't hear you amigo...I said capice?"

"Si." 

"Tell me where the lab is that they took my friend to."

"It is...a...mile...from...Senor...Gomez....hacienda." Marco choked out.

"Which direction from here?"

"South. The old meth lab...south." Marco wheezed as Jack applied more pressure.

"You'd better not be lying to me. I will not be happy if you are my friend."

"No! No, I swear...on my madres grave."

"Well, now I don't know if I trust you since I have no idea if your mama is dead or not but if you are lying to me I will come back like your worst nightmare ." Jack vowed.

"La Lechu?" Marco asked fearfully.

"Yeah, that one." Jack hissed into his ear then rendered him unconscious and stuffed him into a storage locker and jammed it closed.

"I'm coming Mac."


	10. Chapter 10

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 10

Riley shifted in her chair again.

"Hey, Marceliano! I gotta use the ladies room." She called.

The door banged open and Marceliano stomped inside.

"I have to use the ladies room."

"No."

"Seriously dude? Do you want me to pee all over Senor Gomez expensive rug? I have been tied to this chair a whole day!"

Marceliano untied her and manhandled her to the bathroom down the hall.

"Door open."

"Perve!" She sneered.

"You have two minutes." He replied and turned his back.

_I only need one,_ she thought as she removed the syringe from a hidden pocket in her boot and jabbed it into his neck dropping him.

Riley grunted as she hauled him into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Buenos noches." She breathed and went to find Bozer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then the hero swoops in and saves the day." Bozer said to his guard,"Hey, who do you want to play you?"

The guard looked heavenward.

"Come on man! When I make this movie I want to get the right cast. I know...Benecio Del Torro! Yeah, he always makes for a good bad guy...cause he usually dies in the end."

"You are the only one who will die in this movie gringo." The guard retorted.

They both turned at the knock on the door and a maid told the guard she had food for him.

The guard relaxed and opened the door and Riley kicked him back, to her surprise Bozer rose and swung the chair at the guard knocking him out cold.

"Nice moves." Riley smiled and helped him get the ropes off.

"Mac's been teaching me how to escape."

"Let's go." Riley motioned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was in full Delta alert mode as he crept through the house, he pulled back just as a knife sliced through the air .

"Perhaps you really are a cat."

"Nah, just didn't trust you! I read the report you filed about Logan's murder...Thomas Logan never would have let La Panera get the drop on him so it had to be someone he trusted that took him out...amigo." Jack gave him a glacial stare.

Julio lunged at him with the knife and Jack grabbed his wrist and punched him but Julio slipped a foot behind Jack's leg and slammed him to the floor straddling him.

"Now, I will make sure you die this time gringo." Julio sneered and raised the knife to plunge it into Jack's neck.

Jack beat him to it and plunged a his own knife into Julio's thigh and looked him in the eye.

"This is for Logan, my cousin and my friends! You son of a bitch!" Jack raged and yanked the knife out of Julio's thigh, "The only one dying here today is you and your partners Do-Jo!" He sneered and shoved Julio off of him.

The man landed on the floor, blood spurting from the mortal wound Jack had inflicted upon his femoral artery.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley and Bozer rounded the corner and ran into a guard.

Riley instinctively lashed out.

"Ow! Riley!" Jack rubbed his jaw.

"Jack!" Riley hugged him.

"Easy on the ribs Ri." He replied hugging her back with one hand while he squeezed Bozer's shoulder with the other.

"Damn it's good to see you!" Bozer smiled relieved, "Mac--"

"I know. Let's go get him." Jack nodded and led them out of the house.

Riley and Bozer exchanged a look when the didn't run into any guards.

They recalled the reports on the last encounter with Jonah Walsh...how Jack had been sent to dispatch the security personnel while Mac and his dad got inside.

"Come on." Jack motioned and they ran to the SUV he had started and set off to rescue Mac.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Mac, hey Mac! Come on hoss wake up!_

_Jack?_

_Gotta work on a plan to get out of here!_

_Already did._

_Alright bud, let's do this!_

Mac gasped and opened his eyes to see Gomez in his face, one of his goons holding Mac up.

"No siesta heffe! Work! You have less than twenty-four hours or they die!"

"I know how to tell time." Mac retorted and Gomez hit him.

"Work heffe!" Gomez growled and headed for the door with his goon.

"Hey heffe..." Mac called.

The La Ola's leader turned back and Mac threw the two beakers at his feet and ducked as it exploded and sent noxious gas through the hangar.

Gomez started choking and Mac knocked over another beaker of amber liquid that ran down the table toward the open flame and ran for the door as the table went up in flames.

Jack crept along the side of the hangar and peered around the corner finding Walsh by the black Humvee.

_If Walsh is here so is Gomez..._

Jack looked around but saw nothing, no pipe or wrench or boards to use as a weapon against Walsh.

He cracked his neck from side to side loosening it then stepped out and ran full force at Walsh, who had just started to turn at Jack's footfall.

Walsh's rifle went skittering across the tarmac as Jack tackled him. Both men went to the concrete and Jack got in a few punches before Walsh, who was taller and heavier, threw Jack off him.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Walsh grinned.

"I do Judas! And is that my watch?!?" Jack retorted.

Jonah came at him and they traded blows until Jack saw smoke from the hangar.

"Mac!"

Jonah got him in a chokehold.

Jack tilted his head forward then slammed it back into Walsh's face breaking his nose and his hold on Jack loosened.

"Big Mac Daddy ever tell you I played football?" Jack asked facing him.

Walsh looked at him with murderous eyes.

"Usually quarterback but I also punted." Jack smirked.

Jonah's eyes grew wide when Jack pulled his foot back and sent a kick into the Walsh family jewels.

Walsh groaned and fell to the ground holding his groin, Jack hit him square in the jaw then took his watch back.

"I also don't fight fair amigo!" He called back running for the door.

Mac coughed pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth as he reached for the doorknob when Gomez grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Twice you have ruined my business!" Gomez raged and pulled his knife out, "I am going to gut you Gringo!"

Mac had hidded his Swiss Army knife up his sleeve so they hadn't found it when they patted him down, he had his hands behind his back , used the wire cutters and pulled an electrical wire free.

"Do you know it only takes seconds to be electrocuted?" Mac asked before jamming the live wire into Gomez ever present personalized belt buckle 

Gomez muscles locked as the current coursed through him, his eyes widened slightly then Mac pulled the wire away and Gomez collapsed to the floor like a marionette's puppet who's strings had been cut.

Mac dropped the wire coughing and grabbed the doorknob turning it, the door only opened an inch and Mac realized there was a padlock at the top of the door which Gomez must have relocked when he came in to keep Mac from escaping.

The smoke got thicker and he coughed doubling over, he heard a bang but was so disoriented he had no idea what it was.

Mac felt hands grab him and he was too nauseaus and dizzy to fight them off as he was drug outside and shoved into a truck and they sped off.


	12. Chapter 12

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 12

Jack whistled and Riley and Bozer sped up to him in the 'borrowed' car as he kicked the door twice before it gave in and he pulled a barely conscious Mac out of the hangar.

Bozer jumped out as Jack drug Mac over to them and helped him get him into the back then they both jumped into the truck.

"Drive Ri!" Jack ordered putting the back window down and shoving Mac's head out. "Breath brother, just breath."

"Jac?" Mac croaked out.

"I'm right here bud." Jack gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I feel sick." Mac replied.

"I know kid. The fresh air is the cure hoss." 

"Mac?" Bozer turned in his seat worriedly.

"Old meth lab." Jack said.

"Meth...dust..." Mac wheezed.

"Yeah. Just keep breathing in that fresh air." Jack replied relieved Mac was firing on most cylinders anyhow.

"Where am I going Jack?" Riley asked.

"Just keep driving until we find a phone."

Riley nodded and drove on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's a town up ahead." Bozer said forty minutes later.

"You two find a phone and call Matty, I'll stay with Mac." Jack ordered.

Riley nodded and drove slowly until she spotted a local bar and pulled over. She and Bozer hurried inside.

"How are you doing Mac?"

"Don't feel like I'm going to puke anymore."

"That's good." Jack smiled rubbing his back.

"Yeah, but I have a pounding headache, I'm dizzy and tired." Mac said opening his eyes.

"A little time and fresh air will get you back to normal."

"Uh...Jack..."

Jack looked up to see the local police surround the truck. He saw Riley and Bozer being questioned by another set of officers.

One of the officers gave a clear command for them to get out of the truck, his hand on his gun.

Mac put a hand up and opened the door, Jack followed him out and they were hand cuffed and escorted to the jail where they were searched and placed in a cell.

"The car was reported stolen." Mac murmured.

"I shoulda grabbed the gun and shot him." Jack muttered knowing Walsh called it in.

"We can just say Gomez let us borrow it right?" Bozer asked.

"Not if these guys are in Gomez pocket." Riley answered, "we need a way out of here before they come for us."

Jack checked the bars on the cell door and window.

"Mac, you up to busting us out?" Jack whispered.

Before Mac could answer the police captain appeared with another man who wore a bandana to cover his face.

"Turn around." The bandaned man ordered.

The foursome did so and were more thoroughly searched as the police held their guns on them.

This time Mac's Swiss Army knife, Jack's dagger and Riley's syringe were all found and placed in a baggy.

They were flexi-cuffed then led to a non-descript white box truck.

The back of the truck was completely contained, there was no access to the main cab, no seats, nothing at all and they had to settle on the floor.

"This is bad." Jack said when the doors closed putting them in the dark.

"You think Jack?" Bozer retorted as they started moving.


	13. Chapter 13

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 13

Mac closed his eyes, he'd found a sharp place on the van and started sawing through the flexi-cuffs.

He'd managed to saw through half the cuff, it was slow going due to his headache, when the truck stopped.

Though he couldn't be sure it seemed to him that they hadn't traveled very long, which Jack confirmed a moment later.

"It's only been twenty minutes." 

The doors opened suddenly making them blink and turn away from the brightness.

"Vaminose." The man ordered pointing his weapon at them.

The foursome got out and the man motioned them forward.

Jack and Mac shared a look, they weren't going down without a fight.

Bozer yelped as the man pulled him away from them and held up Jack's dagger.

"Hey now, no reason for that amigo." Jack said ready to spring at him, flexi-cuffs be damned.

The man watched them as he cut Bozer loose and handed him the dagger.

"Free them." He ordered.

Bozer hesitated then quickly cut them loose.

"San Diego is that way," The man pointed, "close to home...yes?" He looked at Jack and nodded handing him the baggy of confiscated items and a cell phone. "Adios muchachos." He bade and left them in the desert.

"Okay...that was..." Mac frowned and accepted his knife back.

"Beyond weird." Riley agreed.

"Like Twilight Zone weird." Bozer added.

"Matty, have someone trace us and send a helo. We're in the Mexico desert."

They looked at Jack and waited.

"Okay, see ya soon." He answered several minutes later and hung up nodding to them that rescue was on the way.


	14. Chapter 14

The Cartel Connection--Part 2

Chapter 14

After a full physical and battery of tests they showered and ate then debriefed with Matty.

"Man Jack, good thing you didn't trust Julio and wore that kevlar vest." Bozer shook his head as Jack related that part of the mission.

"I had it on because of where we were going Boz." Jack answered and fist bumped with Mac.

"So the man who left you in the desert was a Federale? Not on La Ola's payroll?" Matty asked.

"Seems like." Jack nodded giving her a look.

"Beer and movie marathon at our place?" Mac asked.

"Rain check?" Riley asked heading for the door.

"Jack and I have a few details to go over, he'll be along when we're done." Matty said.

Mac exchanged a look with Jack who nodded so he and Bozer left for home.

Matty locked the door and frosted the glass.

"So what did you leave out?" She asked.

"He pointed north and said...'San Diego was close to home'."

"Meaning?" She frowned.

"Nicky sent him."

"That's a stretch." 

"I feel it in my gut Matilda. That Federale was sent by my cousin." Jack looked at her.

"Did you tell him what you do Jack?" She glared back.

"No I did not reveal the truth Matilda! The last time I saw him before this was thirty years ago! Plus he was in a coma!" Jack retorted.

"People in coma's are reported to hear those talking to them and Jack, he woke up the next day!"

"Nicky's awake?" Jack asked relieved.

"Awake and at home recouperating for the next few months." She nodded.

"Thank God Matty. All I told him was that I was going to get the people who did this to him."

"How did he know to contact that Federale?" Matty frowned.

"I have no idea but I am damn glad he did. Walsh notified the local police that we stole Gomez's truck. I have no doubt those cops were on Gomez payroll and that we would have been turned over to Gomez people."

Matty nodded knowing he was right.

"Walsh and maybe even Gomez are still out there." Jack worried.

"We'll get them Jack, go be with your team." 

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and left.

Matty defrosted the windows watching him go then departed as well.


	15. Chapter 15

The Cartel Conection--Epilogue

Nick waved to his parents and brother as R.J. took them to dinner.

"Alone at last Sam." He joked and headed for the couch.

He'd been home for two weeks now and as much as he loved his family he was glad for a few hours alone.

_Or not_ , he thought as there was a knock on the door.

"I'm fine y'all--" He said opening the door expecting to see his family not a diminutive woman.

"Mister Stokes, my name is Matilda Webber--"

"Jack's boss at the think tank." Nick said.

"Yes, may I come in?"

Nick stepped back allowing her to enter his home, he closed the door as she leaned against the chair.

"May I get you something to drink Ms. Webber?"

"No, you can give me some answers though."

"Haven't heard any questions." Nick replied sitting on the couch.

"How did you know Jack was in Mexico?" She asked giving no outward sign that she was impressed he knew she was Jack's boss and that they worked at a 'think tank'.

"Ms. Webber, I was a CSI for eighteen years...it was my job to follow the evidence."

"Evidence?"

Nick picked up the white knight chess piece and smiled at it.

"People often mistook me for my cousin when we stayed at our grandparents house, even though Jack was a year older...I did a drivers license search and it still holds true."

Matty nodded, this man was the spitting image of her friend.

"Got me to thinking, maybe I wasn't the target. A case of mistaken identity. I've seen it in my line of work before. Jack was always a protector, it wasn't a stretch to figure he was going after the men who did this to me. Especially after he left this for me at the hospital." Nick held out the chess piece to her, "would you give it back to him?"

Matty nodded and took it from him.

"I called Agent Silva and asked him to be on the lookout for my identical cousin. I guess he was."

"We're grateful to him."

"One thing that puzzles me though...how would a think tank have run afoul of two? Mexican drug cartels?" Nick asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you for answering my questions." Matty said and headed for the door.

"Ms. Webber, would you tell Jack it was my fault?"

"Your fault?" She frowned looking at him.

"He'll understand." Nick nodded.

Matty frowned at him but saw herself out realizing there was nothing more coming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matty boarded the helicopter and headed back to Los Angeles, when she got there she climbed into the car and drove to her destination, seeing the lights on she pulled out her phone and dialed.

'What's up Matty?'

"Come downstairs."

'Why?'

"Because I don't want to climb three flights of stairs to talk to you now get your ass down here Jack!" She answered and hung up.

A few minutes later Jack exited the apartment building and came over to her car and got in.

"What's this about Matilda?"

"I just got back from San Diego--"

"Matty--"

"Relax Jack, I needed answers and I actually like your cousin." She replied ignoring his eyeroll, "he asked me to give this to you."

Jack took the chess piece with a sad smile.

"He also said to tell you that it was his fault and that you would understand."

"I do." Jack nodded, "but he's wrong."

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my car so I can go home."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled getting out and shutting the door.

"And Jack...it doesn't matter who's fault it is, it's in the past. You're the one who says family is everything. Go see your family." She said lowering the window then drove off.

Jack looked at the chess piece and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jillian opened the door the next morning and gasped.

"Hello Aunt Jillian."

"Pancho, you have a visitor." Roger called.

Nick pushed himself up from the couch and limped over to the door.

"Hey Nicky." Jack smiled tentatively.

"About damn time you showed up J.J.!" 

Jack hugged Nick tightly.

"Easy J.J." R.J. warned.

"Yeah, right. Sorry cous." Jack released Nick who took a breath.

"No harm done now get your backside in here." Nick ordered.

"Always were a little bossy man weren't ya?" Jack chuckled and came insde, "how are ya'll doing?"

They filled him in on what they'd been up to over the years.

"Uncle Conrad kept us in the loop." Jack nodded, "thank you for coming to dad's funeral Aunt Jillie."

"He was still my brother...I looked for you afterward..."

"Yeah, I got called back to work."

"Conrad said you were in the military."Roger said.

"Yeah, almost didn't make it home to see pop before he died." Jack breathed, that was the truth, but he was on a CIA op and Sarah got him home in time.

Jillian hugged him.

"I've missed your hugs." He chuckled with a sniff.

"We've missed you J.J." She replied.

"We need to talk about what happened all those years ago that brought us to this point--"

"I told you it was my fault dad." Nick interrupted.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into it." Jack shook his head.

"Y'all both were dumb little kids." R.J. replied.

"Operative word being kids. It doesn't matter now." Jillie said to her husband.

"I heard what you said to pop Uncle Roger. He was protecting me from your anger." Jack told his uncle.

"Just like you would have done for me and Nicky dad." R.J. said.

"But we would have found out the truth all those years ago and this would have been avoided." Roger looked at Jack.

"I felt guilty for years Uncle Roger. That's why I stayed away. Just before pop died he told me his biggest regret was storming off that night and taking us away from you all.

"I started looking for you right after that Nicky at the Vegas crime lab then getting the big Director chair here." Jack smiled.

"The past does't matter J.J." Jillie looked at her husband silently telling him the matter was closed now and forever. "You're here now and that is what matters."

"Mom's right dad, the past is the past, please let it go." Nick requested.

"So what did you do in the military?" R.J. asked.

"Normal grunt stuff...until 2011 when I met a kid with the hamburger name of Angus. It was hate at first touch of my rifle." Jack chuckled, "he was a bomb nerd, the captain assigned me as his Overwatch. I had sixty-four days left before I got out for good." Jack smiled fondly.

"So what happened cous?" Nick elbowed him.

"Did I mention he was the slowest bomb nerd I ever did meet? Anyway, one day he was settling in to disarm a bomb while I went high to keep an eye on him, he said there were probably more bombs...he was right, I stepped on a pressure plate." Jack blinked the memory away as Nick touched his arm, "there was just minutes on the clock before it went off. I ordered him away from the area...next thing I know he's running inside and working on disarming the bomb I'm standing on. He said," Jack swallowed the lump in his throat remembering,"he said, 'you watch my six, I watch your's. The kid, Mac, saved my life."

"Do you keep in touch with him?" Roger asked.

"The day I was set to leave I sat on the transport and re-upped with the stipulation I was Mac's sole Overwatch until he was done."

"That's a bit unusual for the Army to do that isn't it?" Roger frowned.

"Nobody volunteered for Overwatch and since I was essentially doing that they gave approval. Besides, Mac is a certified genius, Uncle Sam didn't want to lose him on their watch." Jack shrugged. 

"What is it you do for the think tank?" Jillie asked.

"Security. Y'all wouldn't believe how competitive these brainiacs are." Jack shook his head glancing at Nick when his phone rang, he pulled it out, "I gotta take this." He said and stepped outside for a minute then returned, "I gotta go."

"It was good to see you honey." Jillie hugged him again.

"Keep in touch son." Roger offered his hand and Jack shook it.

"J.J." R.J. shook his hand too.

"I'll walk you out." Nick said and limped to the door leading Jack onto the porch. "I've missed you J.J." Nick said quietly.

Jack gently hugged him.

"Me too Nicky." He said softly.

"Don't be a stranger Jack."

"Same goes for you, I'm only two hour north, but call ahead, I may be out of the country, egghead competitions." Jack rolled his eyes.

Nick nodded and smiled.

"As much as I would have preferred not to be injured, it brought you back into my life and I'm grateful for that." He said.

"Me too, on both. I'll call you soon okay? Maybe you can come up for Thanksgiving?"

"I can't promise, but I will try." Nick answered.

Jack hugged him again and headed for the car.

"Nice 'vette." Nick called.

"Maybe I'll let you drive it one day." Jack called back with a grin.

Nick shook his head and waved as Jack drove away.

"It's good to have J.J. back with us." Jillian hugged her son.

"It sure is mom, it sure is." Nick smiled and hugged her back, already making plans to visit Jack sometime soon.

The End 2018


End file.
